Show-off
by The-Sky-Is-Forever
Summary: Pre-reichenbach. Sherlock's in a bit of trouble with John. Fluff. Johnlock. Oneshot. I don't know. Just something I wrote earlier. Please read and review!


John threw himself down in the armchair.

"That's it! I am sick and tired of your attitude Sherlock! Just because you're clever does NOT mean that you have to show off at every opportunity!"

Sherlock pulled off his scarf and coat and sat down, smirking.

"What's the point in being clever if you don't use it?" He commented.

"That's not my point!" John cried out. "My point is that you don't have to put others down or make them look stupid in front of everyone just because they don't understand something you do!"

"John, I'm a show-off. It's what I do." He paused. "And anyway, I am rather clever." John rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Sherlock..." He grumbled. "Could you at least keep it to a minimum around Lestrade? He could stop you from coming to the crime scenes and then what would you do?" That time it was Sherlocks turn to roll his eyes. John couldn't help but smile slightly at that..

Sherlock glanced at John. Their eyes made contact as they both struggled to not laugh. The corner of Johns mouth twitched and suddenly they were both off. Tears were pouring down their faces at the memory of Lestrade's face when Sherlock had pointed out all of his mistakes in the middle of an investigation in front of everyone.

John shook his head, trying (without success) to stop laughing. Sherlock wiped his eyes on his sleeve still chuckling. He recovered and looked at John who was still trying to stop. Sherlock tilted his head to the side, smiling at the sight of John laughing. In between deep breaths John tried to speak.

"Don't- don't think- this gets you- off the hook." He spluttered. "You shouldn't have- done that- Sherlock." Sherlock grinned at him.

"Why? What are you going to do?" He teased. John tried to glare but he just couldn't manage it.

"I'll- I'll.. I'll ban you from crime-solving for a week!" He announced.

Sherlock put on an expression of mock horror.

"You wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

"I would!" John said, playing along. Sherlock jumped to his feet throwing his arms up in distress.

"But what would I do then?" He cried out in despair. John followed suit jumping out of his chair.

"Well maybe you should think about that before you go and make fun of Lestrade again!" John yelled, barely containing his laughter.

Sherlock put on a whiney kids voice. "But it's fuuunnn..." He insisted, pouting slightly at John. John shook his head in mock-disapproval pointing a finger at Sherlock. "But it isn't polite Sherlock." He said, acting like a mother scolding her child. Sherlock looked down at the floor pretending to be sad at being told off but he quickly looked up and winked at John. John stepped forwards acting all intimidating but somehow he tripped over his own feet and collided into Sherlock sending them both tumbling into Sherlock's chair crying with laughter. They stayed there all tangled up and laughing for at least an hour. Well, until Mrs Hudson got home anyway.

"What are you two laughing so much about?" She asked as she walked through the door carrying the shopping and smiling at the sight of her two boys tangled up. They clambered to their feet still giggling.

"Nothing really, Mrs Hudson." John said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" she grinned but let it drop and took the bags into the kitchen, John following to help her. "Now, Sherlock, is there going to be anything in the fridge that there shouldn't be?"

"Stay away from the top shelf." Came his reply, causing Mrs. Hudson to roll her eyes.

Later that evening John and Sherlock were sat in their armchairs by the fire in silence. Mrs. Hudson had gone to bed early after tea and it was now around ten.

"John?" Sherlock said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?" John mumbled in response, his eyelids drooping slightly.

"Do you love me?"

John's eyes flew open.

"What?" He asked in shock. He stared at Sherlock in complete confusion.

"Do you love me?" Sherlock repeated, one eyebrow raised.

"I- uh-" John stuttered. "Yes." He whispered going bright red and determinedly not looking at Sherlock.

"Good." Sherlock said simply. John looked up and Sherlock was watching him with a smile on his face.

"Do you- uh- do you love me?" John asked awkwardly.

"Yes, John. Yes I do love you."


End file.
